Estrella sin Amor
by Kayazarami
Summary: Mini fic de 3 capítulos en los cuales la estrella de la canción Kagome Higurashi se las verá con el director de su discografíca, Sesshômaru Tashio.
1. Capítulo 1 de 3

Estrella sin amor One-Shoot ((SesshxKag))

**Estrella**** sin amor One-Shoot ((SesshxKag))**

**Capitulo 1 de 3**

Aquel maldito desgraciado, cuando lo cogiera... Kagome se encontraba mirando el techo desde la cama de la habitación de su hotel. No iba a llorar de nuevo, estaba cansada de hacerlo.

Había sido una necia al dejarse llevar ¿que clase de artista idiota hacia eso? Pues ella.

¡¡Si hasta el más necio sabía que los cantantes no debían mezclarse con los empresarios de sus Factorías (Las empresas musicales que los contratan)!!

Tendría que haberle echo caso a Inuyasha y no involucrarse con él.

Encima y para colmo, era el presidente de su Factoría y lo tendría que estar viendo todos los días. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que su nueva gira para promocionar su último disco: "Joya rota", la tendría fuera de Japón por lo menos tres meses y no lo vería en todo ese tiempo.

_I´m loving __you...In my heart your name is eternal...Coming with me..._

Kagome tomo su móvil, siempre la animaba oír el tono que indicaba la llamada, pues ese había sido su primer éxito, haría ya un año. Al ver quien era el que llamaba, sonrió y apretó el botón de aceptar.

-¿Diga?

-¡Kagome! ¿Estas en Tokio?

-Si, Inuyasha, ¿por?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-No, ¿pero tú no estabas de gira por Estados Unidos?

-La gira termino hace una semana, cabeza hueca, ¿acaso no sabes en que día vives?

-Ah...Etto...Vale.

-Ok, paso a buscarte a las 11 a la puerta de tu hotel y nos vamos por ahí, espero que estés lista para entonces.

-¡¡Pero si son las 10!!

-¡¡Y quuee?! ¡¡Con una hora tienes de sobra!!

-Pero, Inuyasha...

-Nada de peros, mas te vale estar lista.

Pi...Pi...Pi...Pi...

Kagome suspiro, resignada, en fin, así era Inuyasha, siempre tan caprichoso, tan creído, tan diferente de "él".

Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, sería mejor no hacer comparaciones, a fin de cuentas, Inuyasha siempre había estado con ella, desde niños, la había apoyado, la había ayudado a cumplir su sueño mientras él realizaba el suyo y nunca jamás le había fallado, a pesar de haberle roto el corazón una vez (él a ella), no había faltado a la promesa que le hizo cuando eran niños y la había estado protegiendo durante casi toda su vida.

Kagome se deshizo de su pijama y comenzó a vestirse, unos vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta de tirantes bastarían, conociendo a Inuyasha, no la iba a llevar a ninguna fiesta de la alta sociedad.

A las once en punto estuvo lista. Apenas se había maquillado, no le gustaba. Bajo hasta la recepción y allí s encontró con el peliplateado, que la miraba sorprendido desde la puerta de entrada.

-No puede ser, estoy viendo visiones, ¿tu lista a la hora que te he dicho? ¿No tengo que esperar media hora más a que te pongas veinte cremas más, invisibles?

-No te pases, Inuyasha, no estoy de humor.

-¬¬ ¿Y cuando lo estas? Anda, vamos.

Salieron y se subieron al auto del chico, un Mercedes descapotable que sería la envidia de cualquiera que lo viera. Una vez en él, ninguno de los dos hablo, ya tendrían tiempo una vez llegado a su destino, ambos tenían mucho que contarle al otro y poco tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

En pocos minutos, la velocidad disminuyo y aparco en las cercanías de una pizzería. La chica sonrío, ¿como no?. La pizzería en donde ambos habían trabajado hacía apenas dos años, antes de que una simple canción les llevara al estrellato.

Entraron y se dirigieron a una mesa mas apartada de las demás, su mesa. Se sentaron y pidieron una pizza cada uno y sendas bebidas. Hablaron de banalidades hasta que sirvieron la comida, entonces, como si hubiera sonado un timbre invisible, pasaron a la verdadera conversación.

-Verás, haya algo que tengo que decirte, Kagome, necesito tu opinión.

- ¬¬ Vaya, tu necesitando mi consejo, lo que nunca ocurre, venga, ¿Que ha pasado?

Él comenzó a contar lo ocurrido, a medida que hablaba, Kagome se horrorizada cada vez más. Por lo visto, durante su gira por Estados Unidos, Kikyô, la prometida de Inuyasha, había estado acostándose con un hombre llamado Naraku y al llegar Inuyasha del aeropuerto, se los había encontrado en la cama de su apartamento en Tokyo. Aquello había sido demasiado para él, los echo sin miramientos, a los dos. De eso hacía ya una semana, en todo ese tiempo, Inuyasha había estado reflexionando y había llegado a una conclusión, aunque no dijo cual.

-Por Dios, Inuyasha, lo que te ha pasado es horrible.

-¿Y a ti, Kagome? ¿Por que llevas dos días encerrada en tu hotel sin hablar con nadie? Tú gira es dentro de tres días y no te has aparecido por ninguna de las entrevistas que se hicieron para promocionarla. ¡Ni siquiera has ido a la Compañía!

-Estuve...Ocupada.

-Ya, claro, ¿que ha pasado con Sesshômaru?

-¡¡Qué?! ¿Como sab...?

-¿Me tomas por tonto? ¡¡Siempre te lo quedabas mirando, como una boba, antes de mi gira ni siquiera lo mirabas a la cara y te sonrojabas cuando él te miraba!! ¡Era evidente que estas colada por él, al menos para mí! Y es lo único que puede haberte puesto en este estado de "soledad", por que tú no te dejas apabullar por nada.

-Yo...Veras...

-Tranquila, no te estoy recriminando nada, cuéntamelo, anda.

Se lo dijo, comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había ocurrido, desde el principio:

-_Yo me enamore de Sesshômaru desde el primer momento que lo vi, en aquella mesa el día de mi contrato. Aunque ya de por si sabía que cualquier tipo de relación era imposible, pronto me entere de algunas cosas sobre él, como que era divorciado y tenia una hija pequeña, que según decían era autista y nunca hablaba con nadie. Y también de que era un mujeriego, jugaba con cuanta mujer deseaba y al poco de estar con ellas las dejaba tiradas. Por lo visto, ni a la mujer con la que se casó, una tal Kagura, la había amado._

Hizo una pausa y tomo un sorbo de su bebida, Inuyasha le prestaba la más absoluta atención, puesto que él siempre era el que acudía en busca de su consejo, tenerlo hay intentando ayudarla con el suyo era algo totalmente nuevo.

Inuyasha, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado. ¿Por que Kagome siempre tenía que enamorarse de quien no debía? Y el primero al que nunca debió amar era él mismo, lo sabía. Involuntariamente, le había echo muchísimo daño a su amiga cuando renuncio a ella por Kikyô.

-_Los días transcurrían con normalidad, yo no dejaba de mirarle de reojo y él parecía no darse cuenta, pues tenía conmigo el mismo trato frío que con los demás. Realice mi primera gira. El día del último concierto, invitaron a una chica que deseaba conocerme a mi camerino._

_Era una niña, de apenas ocho años, que se decía fan mía. A pesar de llevar ropa bastante ajada, a mí me pareció encantadora, aunque un poco tímida y estuvimos un buen rato charlando, enseguida nos hicimos amigas, pero al poco no separamos, prometiéndonos volver a vernos._

_Varios días después, cuando salía de la Factoría, había alguien junto a la puerta, la niña del concierto, con la misma ropa de aquel día. La mire y me reconoció. Después se acero a mi y me dijo que si quería ir con ella a tomar un helado, yo le dije que sí, me parecía tan tierna..._

_Nos fuimos a un parque cercano y compramos helados, ella me dijo su nombre, Rin, mientras nos reíamos sin parar de la gente tan estrafalaria que paseaba por la calle. _

_A partir de aquel día, la chica siempre me esperaba a la salida de la Factoría y nos íbamos al cine, a comprar, de fiesta, a cualquier parte. Era apenas una niña, pero me lo pasaba muy bien con ella y Sango también quedo encantada con ella cuando la conoció. Estábamos siempre juntas._

_Una tarde en la que Sango no pudo venir, me la encontré llorando. Nos sentamos en un banco y me contó por que lloraba._

_Su padre estaba saliendo con una mujer. Me contó de el, estaba divorciado de su madre, pero a Rin aquello no le importaba, por que su madre se había portado muy mal con ella y le había pegado durante toda su infancia, mientras que su padre estaba fuera y no se enteraba, igualmente, de haberse enterado, como ella dijo, no la habría ayudado, por que no la quería._

Inuyasha puso cara de haber caído en la cuenta de algo, ella supuso que ya lo había intuido y enrojeció un poco, por que había tardado mucho en darse cuenta.

-_Empecé a decirle que todos los padres quieren a sus hijos, aunque a muchos les cuesta admitirlo o demostrarlo, aunque ella no me creyó, me decía que su padre no la quería, ni había querido a su madre y muchos menos quería a la mujer con la que estaba, para él todos eran como peones de un juego que el movía a su antojo y su única ambición era ganar dinero._

_Le pregunte que como sabia que su padre estaba con otra mujer, a fin de obtener más datos para intentar convencerla y ella simplemente dijo: "Es que él trabaja en tu Factoría, de hecho, el primer día que nos vimos, yo le esperaba para intentar hablar con él pero lo vi saliendo de ella con esa mujer y no me atreví a hablarle, entonces te vi a ti y me alegre mucho, de verdad, nunca había tenido amigas, como he pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital por que mi madre me...bueno, no podía ir a clase y después me pusieron un tutor particular"._

_Empecé a atar cabos y llegué a la conclusión de que esa niña era..._

-La hija de Sesshômaru Tashio, Rin.

Inuyasha había acabado la frase por ella.

-Si, cuando nos despedimos, yo volví a entrar en la empresa y me fui derechita al despacho de Sesshômaru.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¡Estás loca!! ¡Ha despedido a gente por menos que pisar su despacho sin su consentimiento! ¡Eres tonta! ¡Pero re-tonta!

- o Ya no te cuento más.

- 0¡¿Que?! ¡¿Me vas a dejar en lo más interesante?!

-Pues si.

Él sabía que no iba a decir nada más, Kagome era así, le dolía relatar a partir de aquel punto, Inuyasha lo comprendió y no insistió más.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en paz, hablaron de su gira, su nuevo disco y le dio la noticia de que quería cantar a dúo con ella. Aquello le subió mucho el animo, al fin y al cabo, el primer éxito que los llevo a la cima había sido una canción cantada por ellos dos.

Entendía que había una segunda intención en aquello, pues si hacían un dúo, sus Factorías lo negociarían y él podría estar cerca de ella en la empresa, de manera que no quedaba sola frente a Sesshômaru. Definitivamente, este Inuyasha siempre estaba protegiéndola.

Al regresar al hotel, Kagome dejo su bolso sobre la mesita y se tiro a la cama, sin desvestirse, mientras la invadían los recuerdos de la parte que no había contado a Inuyasha.

+ Flash Back +

Kagome abrió la puerta del despacho furiosamente. Sesshômaru Tashio levanto la cabeza de los papeles que estaba revisando, los últimos documentos de la gira de su cantante más famosa (Es Kagome) y se quedo perplejo.

La estrella más famosa de Japón, Europa y Estados Unidos, con fama Mundial, Kagome Higurashi, que se caracterizaba por un carácter tranquilo, dulce y apacible y que antes de cantante había sido ídol por ello, estaba frente a él, furiosa y lo miraba como si fuese un reptil que acaba de salir de algún lado.

Alzo uno de sus dedos y lo señalo como si con aquel gesto fuese a conseguir que cayese un rayo y lo fulminase en ese mismo escritorio.

-Tu...Tu...Tu...

-Señorita Higurashi, ya se que soy yo, no hace falta que me lo indique. Y seguramente nadie se lo ha dicho, pero señalar es de mala educación.

-¿Y usted me habla a mi de educación? No me de lecciones de algo de lo que carece.

Sesshômaru se sintió golpeado, herido en su orgullo. Nunca antes ninguna mujer le había replicado, ya por que careciese del valor necesario o por que no tenía la inteligencia suficiente para ello. Aunque el motivo principal era que todas caían rendidas a sus pies.

-Disculpe, ¿se podría explicar mejor? Que yo recuerde, nunca me he comportado groseramente con usted.

-No me refería a su trato hacia mí, hablo del trato que da a su hija.

Cada vez más perplejo, Sesshômaru se levanto del sillón. Se acerco a la chica hasta que quedaron "cara a cara".

-Usted no sabe nada de mi hija.

-Yo diría que, por lo menos, sé mucho más que usted.

-No sea necia, ni siquiera la conoce.

-Si la conozco, su hija tiene el cabello por los hombros, castaño claro, ojos castaño oscuro, le gusta vestir color naranja y amarillo, su helado favorito es el de chocolate y le gusta comer fruta más que nada en el mundo. Puede preguntarle a ella, por que dudo mucho que usted sepa ni tan siquiera una de estas cosas.

-¿Como puedes saber eso?

-Su hija ha venido a esta empresa a esperarle a la salida desde hace dos meses, pero al ver que se iba con una mujer, renuncio a hablarle y casualmente, yo la conocía de una gira, nos hicimos amigas y hasta hoy no me entere de que usted era su padre.

Él se dio la vuelta, mirando por las grandes cristaleras de su despacho y se limito a decir:

-Muy bien, no vuelva a ver a mi hija y no se meta donde no la llaman. Ahora retírese.

Cuando se oyó la puerta cerrarse, Sesshômaru por fin se dio la vuelta, para caer en la cuenta de que la chica seguía allí.

-¿Es sorda o no ha escuchado lo que le he dicho?

-No pienso hacerle el más mínimo caso, ¿por que debería cuando usted ni siquiera me presta atención?

-Por que soy su jefe, ¿tal vez?

-Pues considera que ahora no lo eres, el horario de trabajo ha terminado, de manera que esto no tiene nada que ver.

-Muy bien, como tú digas, tú lo has querido.

Mientras Sesshômaru bajada las cortinas del despacho, Kagome le reprochaba mil cosas, muchas de las cuales él trataba de rebatir. Cuando la última cortina fue corrida, mientras ella seguía debatiendo, Sesshômaru se acerco a Kagome al punto que podía sentir su reparación. Fue entonces, cuando Kagome se percato de la cercanía del uno al otro y trato de poner distancia, cosa que Sesshômaru le impidió tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qu...que haces?

-¿No has dicho que ahora no somos jefe y cantante?

-¡¡Suéltame!!

-No. Ahora no tengo que por que contenerme.

-¿De que hablas?-Él acerco sus rostros un poco más- ¡No me toques!

-¿No sabes de que hablo? ¿No te das cuenta que eres la cantante más famosa de esta Compañía y estas totalmente prohibida, y que no puedo arriesgarme a perderte por que das mucho dinero?

-¿Si? ¡¡Pues suéltame!!

-No tengo por que, ahora no soy tu jefe, ¿verdad? Pues esto no se lo puedes tener en cuenta al jefe.

-¡¡No me refería a eso!! ¡Dejam...!! Mmm...

Los labios se unieron de un fuerte estirón. Sesshômaru la besaba con el ansia propia de aquellos que llevan largo tiempo deseándolo. Al principio, ella se resistió, pero no duro demasiado, por que, en resumidas cuentas, estaba enamorada de él.

Tras el beso, Sesshômaru comenzó a lamer el cuello de la cantante, despacio, mientras con sus manos desabotonaba la blusa que ella llevaba. Kagome se dejaba hacer, puesto que aquel contacto lo deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Apenas se libro de la camisa, atrapo los senos de ella entre sus manos, masajeándolos con sobrada maestría, para desprender el sostén y atrapar uno de solos suaves pezones entre sus dientes, lamiéndolo con cuidado, mientras la chica comenzaba a jadear.

Después, deshaciéndose de la estorbosa prenda, paso a quitarle la minifalda negra que llevaba sostenida con un cinturón y se limito a dejarla en braguitas.

La puso sobre la mesa de su despacho, para admirar ese cuerpo que traía loco a medio mundo mientras se desnudaba.

Ella lo miraba hechizada, trataba de cubrir sus pechos con sus manos, ruborizada al máximo, pero no podía dejar de observarle mientras se desnudaba. Primero cayo la camisa de él, dejando al descubierto su fuerte pecho, sin vello, de piel suave, tras la blusa vinieron los pantalones, que mostraron sus fuertes piernas y, cuando se disponía a quitarse los boxers, por fin aparto la vista.

-Vaya, ¿ahora te ha entrado vergüenza?

-Por favor, déjame irme.

Ella se dispuso a recoger su ropa, pero Sesshômaru la freno en seco y la tumbo sobre el suelo. Kagome se asusto al sentir contra su cuerpo el fuerte miembro del empresario. Él, ignorando su miedo, la beso de nuevo, de forma exigente y demandante, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Por que no te dejas llevar?

-Por que no quiero que sea así. No quiero hacer esto contigo.

-Entonces, ¿a que venían todas tus miradas durante meses, en las reuniones? ¿Esos cuchicheos con tu amiguita Sango cuando yo te decía algo? ¿Los murmullos en los contratos? ¿Acaso me vas a negar que me has estado deseando?

-¡No! Y...Yo...

ÉL tomo su rostro con la mano y la obligo a mirarlo, así, tumbados en el suelo, el sobre ella.

-¿Me deseas, Kagome?

Dos lágrimas rodaron por los ojos de la cantante, que se impulso y se abrazo al cuello de él, para susurrarle:

-Te amo.

Por unos momentos, él pareció no reaccionar, como si aquello le cogiera de sorpresa, pero poco después, la aparto de su cuello, dejándola de nuevo totalmente tumbada sobre el suelo y se inclino sobre ella.

-Entonces, me tienes que desear seguro.

Y ya no hablaron nada más. Kagome se abandono a sus sentimientos y se rindió al deseo.

Él acaricio de nuevo sus suaves senos, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al pubis de la chica, para acariciar la tierna carne de allí.

-¡Agh! ¡No! No me toques ahí...Mmmghnnn...

Sesshômaru continuo con sus caricias en el clítoris hasta que la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda como para entrar en ella sin provocarle dolor.

Alzo las caderas de la chica y la penetro de una sola embestida. Kagome chillo de dolor.

Ignorándolo, continuo moviéndose a ritmo acelerado en su interior, pero ella comenzó a llorar y se percato de que algo iba mal. Se detuvo un poco y volvió a acariciar el clítoris de la chica, con embestidas lentas, hasta que Kagome gimió de placer.

El placer sucedió al dolor y él se aseguro de golpear estratégicamente el pubis de ella con cada embestida, de forma que sus sexos chocaran totalmente.

-Sessh...ômaru...No...No puedo...más...

-Tranquila, preciosa, aun queda placer para rato.

Y cambio sus posiciones, situándola en cuatro puntos, para que su cuerpo conectara con la espalda de ella. Y la penetro de nuevo, mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba el húmedo sexo de Kagome.

Esta posición daba mayor movilidad y las estocadas se hicieron cada vez más profundas, hasta que Sesshômaru se vino, mientras Kagome era recorrida por un suave orgasmo.

Sesshômaru quedo agotado tras la ardua sesión de sexo y cayo a un lado de Kagome, para no aplastarla. Ella se tumbo un poco en el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración, para después irse, pero Sesshômaru la jaló hacia él y la obligo a recostarse sobre su pecho.

Se encontraba extraña, allí, tumbada sobre el hombre que amaba, pero solo de escuchar el sonido de los latidos desbocados del corazón de Sesshômaru, se sentía feliz. Ojala el la amas...

-Eras virgen, ¿verdad...?

Ella le miro, ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento?

-Si.

-Lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido, habría sido más delicado desde el principio.

-Ahora ya no creo que importe.

Se levanto y comenzó a ponerse su ropa. Él la miraba extrañado. ¿Se había equivocado en algo? Normalmente, todas las mujeres que tenían sexo con él, le exigían que pasase el resto de la noche con ellas, a pesar de que él dejaba bien claro que no iba a abrazarlas, besarlas, ni nada... ¡Un momento! ¡Si incluso había abrazado a la chica!

-¿Te vas?

-Si.

-Kagome...Cuando has dicho que me amabas, ¿has mentido?

Ella le miro, estaba llorando, lo que, inexplicablemente, le hizo sentir mal. Kagome se sentía peor, ¿por que tenía que preguntarle aquello? ¿Con que derecho lo hacía?

-No, no he mentido. Pero ójala no te amase, eres despreciable.

Aquellas palabras dolieron, a él, a un hombre que no le había importado nunca nada, las palabras de una de sus "fuentes de dinero" le estaban destrozando. ¿Por que?

-¿Por qu...?

Ya era tarde, Kagome se había marchado y él comprendió por que. No iba a responderle ahora lo que había querido contarle antes de que el... ¿la violara?

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Capítulo 2 de 3

Capitulo 2 de 3

**Capitulo 2 de 3.**

Llevaba tres días en los que el trabajo se había convertido en un infierno.

Su mayor estrella, Kagome Higurashi, había faltado a cinco ruedas de prensa y la firma de dos contratos con lugares por donde pasaría en su gira. Los acuerdos debían cumplirse y ya no sabían que excusa inventarse. A ese paso, las compañías les denunciarían. Es decir, la chica llevaba dos días completamente encerrada en su hotel, después de que...

Cogió su coche, un lujoso Ferrari color negro y se dirigió a su casa, bueno, mas que "casa" aquello era una mansión. Al fin y al cabo, él era rico.

Aparco, dejando aquel coche al lado del Lange Rover. Y se dirigió a su habitación, los sirvientes, al verle con esa cara de tensión, se hacían a un lado y comenzaban a inclinarse.

Sesshômaru Tashio atravesó el pasillo principal y se iba a desviar a el que llevaba a su cuarto cuando, de repente, Rin salio de uno de los baños poco más adelante. El se paro en seco y ella lo miro.

La niña se quedo de piedra, pero Sesshômaru se horrorizo. Rin apenas llevaba un corto camisón muy deteriorado que se ataba con finas cuerdas en los lados, de manera que dejaba bastante a la vista su pequeña espalda, llena de cicatrices.

Ella echo a correr rápidamente a su cuarto y Sesshômaru, maldiciéndose entre dientes, la siguió. Apenas atravesó la puerta, se percato de que la niña estaba en la cama llorando.

-Rin.

Ella volteo a verla sorprendida. Parecía no poder creerse que él estuviera ahí, que la hubiera seguido. Un leve brillo de esperanza chispeo en sus ojos, pero se extinguió al momento siguiente.

-¿Si, padre?

-Muéstrame tu espalda.

Ella se asusto muchísimo y se cubrió con las mantas de su cama.

-No quiero, vete.

La niña no parecía en absoluto dispuesta a enseñarle nada, así que él espero pacientemente a que cediera. Se sentó en los límites de la cama y observo el cuarto de la pequeña.

Era demasiado sencillo. No había juguetes en ningún sitio, ni libros. Abrió los cajones y se encontró con tres o cuatro camisas y dos pantalones. De pronto, se fijo que a excepción de la ropa que había allí, en la habitación solo había un pequeño reproductor de cd, tres discos, un álbum de fotos y un póster colgado en la pared, un póster de...Kagome Higurashi.

Se aproximo a la mesita donde estaban el resto de "pertenencias" de la niña. Miro el álbum de fotos y descubrió que era una colección de recortes de la cantante. Luego, los tres discos eran; "Sengoku Jidai", "La flecha de la sacerdotisa" y "Joya Rota", los singels de Kagome.

-Rin, ¿de donde has sacado esto?

La niña contesto sin salir de las sabanas.

-Me lo regalo Kag...Una amiga.

-¿Te lo regalo Kagome? Rin, ¿no tienes nada más?

-No, mama siempre dijo que no valía la pena.

-Rin, sal de las sabanas.

-No quiero.

La niña seguía sin permitir que el la viera.

-Rin...¿Me odias?

-No...Eres mi papa.

Kagome tenía razón, era despreciable. Y su hija era... Recordo cuando nació, lo mucho que la quería, estaba con ella todo el tiempo. Solo se caso con Kagura por Rin. Pero después...La había ignorado totalmente desde los cuatro años, tras su divorcio con Kagura cuando ella tenía siete, se concentro en su negocio y Rin llevaba sola un año y no tenía nada.

Maldita sea, él era rico y su hija ¡No tenía nada! ¡Excepto un cuerpo pequeño y delicado lleno de cicatrices que eran culpa de él! ¡Y no le odiaba! Que idiota había sido.

-Rin...Perdóname. Perdóname por haberte dejado sola.

La pequeña no contesto. Sesshômaru tomo las sabanas y dejo al descubierto a una niña abrazada a si misma mientras lloraba. Y él por fin vio el "recuerdo de Kagura". La pequeña espalda de su hija estaba cubierta de cicatrices, todas cerradas, unas profundas y otras no tanto.

Él la cogió y la obligo a mirarlo.

--Rin...Lo siento.

-Yo...yo...

La pequeña se echo a llorar de nuevo, mientras que su padre la tomo en brazos y la estrecho contra el, para sentir como su diminuto corazón iba a cien por hora.

-¡Tenia miedo, papa! ¡Te llamaba, pero no venías! El suelo estaba rojo y yo...

Dios, a Sesshômaru se le partía el alma. Con todo lo que la quería y no le había echo el más mínimo caso y ella lo había pasado tan mal...

-Shh...Tranquila Rin, Ya no volverá a pasar, no volverá a pasar.

-Papa...papa...

Poco a poco, los parpados de la peque se iban cerrando. Sesshômaru tomo de nuevo las sabanas, se quito los zapatos y se metió con ella en la cama.

-¿Vas a dormir conmigo, papa?

-Si, hoy dormiré contigo, ¿quieres?

La carita de Rin, a pesar del sueño, brillo de la ilusión y la alegría mientras gritaba "¡Si!". Pronto se quedo profundamente dormida, en los brazos de su padre.

Mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita, algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del empresario. Tal vez por haber mantenido durante tanto tiempo sus emociones a raya, las sentía ahora tan fuertes. Y no solo lloraba por Rin.

Niaro

Kagome se levanto aquel día con muchos ánimos. Había tomado la decisión de ir a la Factoría. Desde allí, le habían dicho que podía estar un mes de vacaciones, y que retrasarían la gira tres meses.

Llevaba ya unas tres semanas sin pasarse por allí y, a pesar de estar de vacaciones, debía mantenerse informada de la "corriente musical". Le había pedido a Inu que le acompañase, pero este tenía dos entrevistas y no podía faltar.

Apenas llego, se puso a hablar con su manager, Bankotsu Hira, un muchacho del que se rumoreaba estaba saliendo con otro chico de la empresa llamado Jakotsu Shindo. Este le informo de que todo marchaba perfectamente, su singel seguía el primero en las listas nacionales, primero en las europeas y segundo en las norteamericanas.

Aquello era excelente. También le informaron que el presidente quería verla en su despacho, para lo cual Kagome tuvo que reunir la mayor confianza de su vida y eso solo para pulsar el botón que llevaba el ascensor al último piso.

Mientras el ascensor subía, el olor de la única mujer a parte de ella le llamo la atención y la observo disimuladamente. Llevaba un traje caro, un moño alto recogido con... ¿una pluma? Y estaba exageradamente maquillada, aunque debía admitir que era muy bella.

Lo raro fue, que cuando llegaron al penúltimo piso antes del jefe, ella no bajo. ¿Sería de alguna empresa importante?

Llegaron a la cumbre y lo primero que vio Kagome, fue a Rin. Vestía una camiseta nueva y unos vaqueros. Y parecía más feliz que nunca. Esta, al verla, grito de alegría y se dirigía hacia ella, cuando de pronto, se paro en seco y miro aterrorizada a la bella mujer que había junto a Kagome.

-Ma...mama...

-Hola, Rin, cariño, mama ha vuelto por ti.

La mujer miraba a la niña maliciosamente y en sus ojos había un claro destello de asco hacia la criatura. Rin echo a correr hacia el despacho de Sesshômaru, aterrorizada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y sin avisar, lo cual alerto al empresario, que evoco sin poder evitarlo la imagen de una morena de mirada dulce gritándole que no tenía educación, aunque al ver a Rin en pleno ataque de pánico, dejo de un lado sus ensoñaciones y se preocupo por ella.

-Rin, ¿que pasa?

-Papa, ma...ma...ma...

-¿Rin?

-¡¡Mama esta fuera!!

-¡¿Que?!

Sesshômaru estaba dispuesto a echar a correr fuera del despacho, cuando Kagura entro por la puerta del mismo.

-Vaya, querido, cuanto tiempo.

Ninguno lo noto, pero Kagome se escabullo dentro del despacho poco antes de que la altiva Kagura cerrase la puerta de un portazo, dejando con un palmo de narices a todos los que trabajaban en la última planta.

Sesshômaru le echo una mirada de frialdad absoluta a la recién llegada, mientras Rin se agarraba a los pantalones de su padre por detrás.

No había vuelto a ver a su ex-esposa desde hacía un año, cuando se divorciaron y ella, a cambio de una interesante suma de dinero, juro no volver nunca más, dejando a Rin tras ella. Y ahora, tan de repente, la tenían allí.

-Kagura, ¿que haces aquí?

-Veras, mi querido Sesshômaru. Hay momentos en que una mujer desea satisfacer su vena maternal...

-Tu no puedes satisfacerla, por que careces de ella.

-Ummm...No seas malo, mira esto y veras...

La mujer le entrego una carta a Sesshômaru, certificada, aquello era...

-Esto es...

-Así es, una cita en los tribunales, por la custodia de Rin.

-¡¡Que?!

Sesshômaru estaba indignado, ¡Pero como se atrevía después de todo lo que había echo! No iba a entregarle a Rin, no ahora que apenas comenzaba a recompensarla por los años de abandono y soledad. No ahora que la quería más que nunca.

Esas tres semanas habían sido para Rin como un sueño. Su padre la apunto a un colegio y la había llevado a comprar ropa y material para el cole. Después, le compro un montón de películas y una TV de plasma, en la que habían estado viendo las películas por la noche, antes de irse a dormir.

Más tarde, la llevo al medico varias veces y comenzaron a aplicar sistemas de hierbas medicinales a sus cicatrices, que cada vez eran más pequeñas. Y por ultimo, habían estado hablando muchas veces, comían juntos, salían a pasear...Y la había llevado a su empresa, para que viera a Kagome.

¡Y ahora aparecía su madre y quería apartarla de su padre! ¡¿Por que?!

-Kagura, nos se como puedes tener la vergüenza de hacer esto, a ti Rin nunca te importo.

-Veras, querido, ando mal de fondos y si me quedara con Rin, tu deberías pasarme una asignación mensual.

Sesshômaru hacía enormes esfuerzos por controlarse y no golpear a Kagura. Jamás había golpeado a una mujer y no pensaba hacerlo, aunque Kagura sin duda lo merecía.

-Te hundiré en la miseria. No te vas a quedar con Rin, ningún tribunal en su sano juicio te la entregaría.

-Te equivocas, querido, yo tengo algo que tu no puedes darle a la chiquilla y por eso me la darán a mí.

-¿Si? ¿Y que es eso? Yo tengo todo cuanto pueda desear.

-Una familia. Estabilidad emocional, crecer en el ambiente adecuado.

-¡¿Que?!

-Lo que oyes, amor, estoy casada con un tipo llamado Naraku, y ambos creemos que tu dinero nos hará mucho bien.

Kagome, desde su escondite, que no era ningún escondite, simplemente se había quedado junto a la puerta y nadie le prestaba atención, pego un respingo. Naraku...El nombre del tipo que se acostaba con Kikyô, curiosa coincidencia...

-Maldita Kagura, no dejare que te la lleves.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño, me la llevaré dentro de dos meses, cuando gane ese juicio. Besos.

Y se marcho dando un ligero portazo y dejando la sala impregnada de ese aroma dulzón a perfume caro.

Sesshômaru se sentó en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza hundida entre las manos. Rin parecía no reaccionar, hasta que se percato de que Kagome estaba allí y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos, como si allí estuviese a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Kagome le devolvió el abrazo con mucha ternura.

Los pensamientos de Sesshômaru iban a toda velocidad. Kagura tenía razón, solo con aquellos atributos le podían conceder la custodia, en cuanto a las marcas de Rin, no servían de prueba, pues fueron echas hace mucho tiempo y no se denunciaron.

Kagura lo tenía contra las cuerdas, pero él no cedería. ¿Como diablos podía ganar ese juicio?

Levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hija y se encontró una escena que le paro el corazón. Rin se encontraba sonriendo, mientras Kagome le acariciaba el pelo y le decía palabras que infundaban tranquilidad. Sin duda alguna, la cantante era preciosa, tranquila y cariñosa. Y parecía querer mucho a Rin. Y había confesado amarle, aunque luego él no..."Se había comportado"

Se acerco a ella. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco al ver que se aproximaba. Rin, se separo de ella y se fue a "buscar chocolatinas" en la maquinita que había en la planta.

Cuando la niña cerró la puerta tras ella, Sesshômaru se quedo unos minutos mirando en silencio a la cantante. Esta al principio lo soporto muy bien, pero al cabo de poco empezó a ponerse nerviosa y minutos más tarde estaba colorada.

-¡Quieres dejar de mirarme! ¡Me pones nerviosa!

Él solo sonrió. Después se levanto y se aproximo a ella todo lo que pudo, al punto de quedar a tres centímetros el uno del otro.

-Sesshômaru, ¿que pretendes...?

Sin poder continuar, la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo, hundiéndola en su fuerte pecho.

-Lo siento...

El sonrojo de Kagome iba en aumento.

-¿Qu...?

-Siento mucho lo que te hice la otra vez, tú venías preocupada por Rin y yo solo pensé en mí, lo siento. Tenías razón, me he comportado como un desgraciado.

Kagome no dijo nada, pero poso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y dejo caer suavemente la cabeza, de forma que quedaron allí, de pie, abrazados.

-Rin parece muy feliz, jefe.

-No me llames jefe. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, me jure que no volvería a ocurrir y ahora trato de recompensarla por todo el daño que le hice.

Ella cerró los ojos placidamente, para disfrutar más del momento, Sesshômaru la tenía en sus brazos, aquello lo había deseado más que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Sabes? Estoy segura de que eres un buen padre.

-Te equivocas, soy el peor de los padres, pero voy a cambiar.

-Me alegro.

Él la miro de nuevo. Era tan dulce...Tan calida...Deseaba tenerla así para siempre.

-Kagome...

-¿Ummm?

-¿Me sigues queriendo?

-Si...

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Claro, yo...¡¡ ¿EHHHH?!


	3. Capítulo 3 de 3

Capitulo 3 de 3

**Capitulo 3 de 3.**

Kagome se encontraba retorciéndose las manos en una lujosa limusina, que circulaba a bastante velocidad por la principal avenida de Tokio, y se dirigía a una de las pocas iglesias que había en la capital.

Mientras, trataba de alisar un poco su voluptuosa falda larga blanca. Llevada un vestido de novia de la marca Armani, con una falda acabada en puntas de rosa, y la parte superior constaba de un visible escote, del cual resaltaba el colgante de una media luna de diamante, sencillo, pero hermoso y más arriba, un ligero pero enigmático velo que cubría su bello rostro, sin apenas maquillaje.

Mientras quedaban pocos minutos para la llegada a la Iglesia, por su mente circulaban los recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante el último mes.

Sesshômaru le había propuesto casarse con él de buenas a primeras y pronto, según le explico, con el fin de poder demostrar ante los tribunales que él también podía ofrecerle una familia a Rin, además, casándose con ella, que era muy conocida por su carácter dulce y apacible, conseguiría la custodia seguro.

Kagura había cometido el terrible fallo de anunciar el juicio antes de que llegase la orden legal y, por lo tanto, si se prometían ahora, los tribunales no tenían por que sospechar que era un matrimonio de apariencia.

Dormirían en habitaciones diferentes y cada cual seguiría haciendo su vida, solo que viviendo bajo el mismo techo, luego le informo de que tras un año de casados, le concebiría el divorcio y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Y ella acepto, por Rin y, por que dentro de su alma, albergaba la esperanza de que él llegase a amarla durante ese año.

Se prometieron oficialmente, sorprendiendo a toda la Compañía y más aun a los amigos de la cantante, la prensa, la televisión y la radio se volvieron locas anunciando el tan famoso compromiso y una semana más tarde de él, llego la carta de citación a los tribunales.

Y ahí estaba ella, un mes más tarde del compromiso, a punto de casarse con el empresario y a un mes del juicio. La limusina llego a su destino. El cochero le abrió la puerta y la cantante salió de ella para encontrarse con un mar de flashes y cámaras. Muchos le hacían preguntas, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír y seguir avanzando, hasta que entro en la Iglesia, donde no se había permitido el pase a la prensa.

Apenas piso el pasillo, tomada del brazo de su padre, comenzó a mirar a los presentes. A un lado, estaban Sango y su novio Miroku, que parecían realmente felices, al otro Bankotsu cogido de la mano con... ¿Jakotsu? Y en el segundo banco, se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyô, que había vuelto tras enterarse Inu de lo que realmente había sucedido por medio de su manager, Miôga. Resulta que Naraku había conseguido un informe sobre Inuyasha que ponía punto y final a su carrera, que decía bastante sobre sus problemas pasados con la policía y se ofreció a callarlo todo si Kikyô se acostaba con él. Ella acepto por amor a Inuyasha y por que no deseaba que lo apartasen de su lado, pues si el informe salía a la luz, lo encarcelarían. Gracias a Dios, cuando Inuyasha llego a Tokio y los encontró, Naraku aún no había tocado a Kikyô e involuntariamente, la salvo de aquello. Cuando se entero de lo verdad, localizo el despacho e Naraku e iba a partirle la cara, pero no lo encontró, así que se limito a destruir el informe y pedirle perdón a Kikyô, que lo perdono al instante.

Así que estaban juntos y felices, aquello la alegro y prosiguió con su camino al altar.

Entonces poso sus ojos en la figura que la esperaba junto al altar. Sesshômaru tenía una expresión apacible, tranquila, vestía un traje de la misma marca, un esmoquin blanco, del cual sobresalía un pequeño pañuelo rojo en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Niaro

Sesshômaru le descubrió el rostro a la chica, elevando el velo, no podía creer lo que tenía ante si, definitivamente la morena se había pasado, estaba tan bella que parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Ambos se arrodillaron mientras el sacerdote comenzaba su largo sermón. Llegaron los si quiero, las alianzas, que portaba una Rin que no cabía en si de felicidad, y el beso.

Kagome tembló cuando Sesshômaru se desboco y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, pasándole los brazos por la cintura e instintivamente, ella paso los suyos por su cuello. Fue un "simple" beso que escandalizo hasta al propio sacerdote, los invitados enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo e incluso los más reticentes a creer en aquel matrimonio dejaron de tener dudas.

Salieron de la Iglesia, para volver a encontrarse con aquella jauría de periodistas y Sesshômaru tomo a su ya esposa en brazos, mientras Kagome pataleaba riéndose diciéndole que la bajara, que se mareaba.

En la limusina, ambos recobraron el juicio y entonces ella recordó tristemente que aquello era una farsa que acabaría en un año.

Por su parte, Sesshômaru trataba de contener unos instintos que jamás había sentido y que le invitaban a tomar a su esposa allí mismo, cosa que no debía hacer, pues le había prometido que él no la tocaría. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Kagome había entristecido repentinamente, no pudo evitar preguntarle, para intentar distraerse.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que hace un momento sentía como si todo fuese verdad y ahora me doy cuenta de que no...Y me siento mal...

-Lo siento, no debería haberte propuesto este matrimonio, pero es que no tenía otra solución.

-Tranquilo, si lo entiendo, pero igualmente me duele saber que todo es una farsa. Que todos han creído que nos queremos y en realidad no es así...

Sesshômaru sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Kagome pensaba que el beso que el le había dado en la Iglesia era para guardar las apariencias. Cuando él simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

-Kagome, yo...

-Los siento, se que no debería decir esto...Pero yo...

Él ya no soporto más aquella cara de tristeza, se aseguro de que la ventanilla que separaba la parte trasera de la limusina del espacio de conductor fuera imposible de ver por ambos lados y rodeo a la cantante con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho.

-Sessh... ¿Que haces? Me dijiste que no...

La callo besándola con la misma pasión que hacía unos minutos, sorprendiéndola más por momentos. Cuando se separaron sus bocas, ella estaba totalmente confusa.

-Me parece, Kagome, que no sabes hasta que punto me descontrolas...No se que me estas haciendo, pero si sigo así, voy a volverme loco...

-Sesshômaru...

- Lo siento, pero voy a faltar a mi palabra, ya no aguanto más...

La bocas volvieron a quedar a escasos centímetros, sus respiraciones entre chocaban y la chica sintió la excitación de su "esposo".

-¿Acaso...?

-No se que diablos me pasa, pero necesito tu cuerpo.

Kagome se entristeció de nuevo, las palabras de él la estaban "perturbando", pero si Sesshômaru lo único que necesitaba era saciar su lascivia...

- Está bien, deshógate conmigo.

Él entendió que ella lo había malinterpretado. Pero aun así se acerco más a sus labios.

-¿No lo entiendes? Esto es culpa tuya, pequeña, tu eres la que me ha puesto así y por eso, deseo que seas tu la que lo solucione, solo tu.

Y hundió sus labios en los de ella, que abrió los ojos de para en par, ¿Le acababa de decir que solo quería estar con ella? ¿Que estaba excitado por su culpa? Cerró los ojos y se abandono al deseo que también recorría su cuerpo.

Sesshômaru le bajo suavemente el escote de su vestido, hasta que tuvo completa accesibilidad a sus pechos, que lamía con una estudiada lentitud.

Ella gemía sin poder evitarlo, la presión del vestido por el vientre y las succiones que él ejercía en sus senos la volvían loca.

Cuando se canso de aquellas frutas del pecado, decidió explorar nuevos territorios e introdujo una de sus manos bajo su falda, acariciando sobre las ligas el sexo ya húmedo de la chica. Le sobre-afecto el saber que ella ya estaba en tal punto de excitación.

Sentía que no podía aguantar más.

-Kagome, no puedo más...

-Esta bien...

Ella se acerco a él y le quito la chaqueta del esmoquin y desabotono su camisa, de tal manera que podía dejar al descubierto su excelente pecho.

Sesshômaru, más juguetón, tomo una de las manos de ella y la deslizo hasta su abultado pantalón, mientras introducía por fin su mano bajo las ligas y tenía un contacto directo con al clítoris de la cantante, provocándole profundos y largos gemidos.

Kagome dejo que el guiase su mano y sintió como la obligaba a desabrocharle la bragueta y acariciar su pene sobre los boxers, sintiendo su dureza.

Cuando las caricias dadas al clítoris de la chica disminuyeron a causa del propio placer que las manos de Kagome le estaban haciendo sentir, ella tomo el control de sus manos y la introdujo bajo los boxers de el, acariciando su pene con sus largos y finos dedos, provocándole leves jadeos de placer.

Cuando ambos sentían que no podían más, dejaron de excitar al otro con sus manos.

Sesshômaru tomo entonces la cintura de Kagome y la situó sobre él, mientras le introducía su miembro lentamente.

Estaban demasiado húmedos y la excitación cubrió totalmente cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir. Él la obligo a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras la guiaba con sus fuertes brazos, que continuaban en su cadera.

Kagome gemía sin control y pronto perdió las fuerzas para seguir moviéndose de arriba abajo, cuando Sesshômaru la volteo, quedando sentados ella sobre el, pero de espaldas. de forma que la espalda de Kagome contactaba con el pecho de Sesshômaru.

Entonces, el empresario comenzó a moverse, penetrándola rápida y fuertemente, mientras que con sus manos aprisionaba los pechos de ella o acariciaba salvajemente su clítoris.

Ambos jadeaban y gemían, cuando Sesshômaru estallo dentro de ella y el orgasmo les alcanzo a ambos.

Niaro

Apenas acabaron, se separaron, pero Sesshômaru la tomo de nuevo y la obligo a recuperarse pegada a su pecho, mientras escuchaba los latidos acelerados del corazón de él.

-¿Por que...?

-Kagome, lo siento...Pero, me parece que vamos a ser un matrimonio de verdad.

-¡¿Que?!

Sesshômaru se acerco al oído de ella y susurro:

-Te quiero.

-Yo...yo...yo...

Ella se echo a llorar, mientras el besaba suavemente su frente, mientras Kagome liberaba todas sus penas en forma de lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas para caer al pecho de él, mientras la abrazaba.

Pronto el coche paro y los dos reaccionaron, vistiéndose a todo prisa.

Niaro

La mayoría de la gente del banquete atribuyo el echo de que ambos novios apareciesen despeinados, sonrojados y con las ropas echas un asco a el asalto que la prensa les dio una vez salieron de la limusina, pero otros, más sagaces, intuyeron que el beso en la Iglesia no había sido más que un precalentamiento para lo que debió suceder en el coche.

Ellos sonrieron y la novia se fue volando a los baños seguida de todas las damas de honor, para salir tres segundos más tarde tal y como había aparecido en la iglesia, impecable.

El novio tuvo menos suerte. Su madre, una respetable anciana, lo cogió por banda y lo obligo a dejarse peinar ante todos los presentes, para después arreglarle el esmoquin a base de ligeros golpes, mientras ella y Rin le decían que a este paso no maduraría nunca. Hubo risa general y muchas burlas que quedaron acalladas por la mirada asesina de Sesshômaru.

Pasaron a servir la comida, mientras Sesshômaru no dejaba de susurrarle cosas tiernas a Kagome, para que no estuviese dudando de él cada veinte minutos.

El segundo plato fue muy movidito, con la aparición de Kagura y Naraku (lo que asusto a Kikyô de sobremanera), que venían a llevarse a la niña creyendo que Sesshômaru estaba asistiendo a una boda, no que era su boda.

Kagura monto una escena enorme y le llamo a Kagome de todo, desde puta hasta vendida, cosa que a Sesshômaru ni al resto de los presentes les hizo mucha gracia y acabaron por echarla a patadas del local, mientras que un muy exaltado Inuyasha se liaba a puñetazos con Naraku, hasta que Sesshômaru lo paró y también echaron a Naraku del local.

Y finalmente, llegaron los postres, que, para desgracia de algunos, habían sido elegidos por Rin y consistían en: Fruta picada con helado de limón y naranja, seguidos de un cucurucho de chocolate, que los dejó estupefactos.

Lo más divertido, fue que la mayoría de gente se lo tomo tan alegremente, muchos incluso dándoselo a comer a su pareja, véase el caso de Kagome con Sesshômaru, aunque este ultimo no se lo tomo muy "alegremente".

Prosiguió con el baile, que iniciaron los novios y acabo sobre las tres de la mañana, con la retirada de los novios a la mansión de Tashio.

Niaro

Tras acostar a una dormidísima Rin, los novios se dirigieron a su habitación.

Kagome se sentía más feliz que nunca, Sesshômaru le había dicho tantas veces que la quería que ya no podía dudar más de él.

Sesshômaru, en cambio, no sabía como sentirse, jamás había experimentado tanta felicidad como en ese momento.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, cogió a Kagome en brazos y abrió la puerta de una patada, cerrándola de ese mismo modo.

Aquella noche no iba a dejarla dormir.

**FIN**


End file.
